A Lost Cause
by MiddleOfYesterday
Summary: Anna looks at him, "What is a lost cause to you?" He grins before looking out at the fjord. Tossing a rock into the water, the boy looks at her. "When the rest of the world shuns you for being the extra, and you believe them, that's when you really are a lost cause," he says. "Am I?" she asks. "That depends, do you think you are?"
1. Troubling Thoughts

_"A lost cause: __noun_

_a person or thing that can no longer hope to succeed or be changed for the better. _

_Synonyms: hopeless, beyond hope, futile, forlorn, failed, beyond remedy, beyond recovery"_

Anna slams the dictionary shut, closing her eyes. The red headed princess grips the edges of the table the dictionary is located on. She hovers her face over the book, trying to calm her ragged breathing. After a moment of silence, Anna slowly opens her eyes and looks around the castle's library. The redhead saw no one else, and Anna takes a deep breath through her nose. She straightens her dress and squares her shoulders.

"Princess Anna? Shouldn't you be preparing for your sister's coronation? It is tomorrow, and you look as if you need to rest," the servant, Kai, says from the library's doorway.

Anna sweeps her bangs out of her face, and she turns towards the servant. Kai is a stout man with gray hair, balding at the top of his head. He wore a suit, the proper clothes of a servant, and he had been a servant before Anna was born. Anna had grown up with Kai, so she was very familiar with him.

Anna smiles at Kai, "Oh! Hello, I didn't see you thereI understand, Kai. Don't worry, I will take a nap later. Do you know where Jason is?"

Kai furrows his forehead, "I would suspect that he is in the stables, looking after the horses. After all, it is his job."

Anna smiles, "Thanks, Kai!"

Anna rushes past him, and Kai stumbles back from the energetic princess. He smiles and shakes his head amusingly. Anna always is energetic. He walks into the hallway, walking back to the servant quarters.

* * *

Anna races out of the castle and into the courtyard. The day was sunny and warm, and Anna felt the soothing heat seep into her. She smiles and looks around. The courtyard was surrounded by a beautiful garden filled with flowers of various shapes and colors. The whole castle was wrapped around large, tall stone walls, and of course, a gate that had been closed for thirteen years.

The princess continues on her path of finding Jason, the stable boy. Her pigtails whip behind her, and the girl smiles at the sensation of the air blowing in her face. Anna continues towards the stables, smiling at the small amount of servants she sees along the way. Finally, the large wooden structure comes into the enthusiastic princess's view. She grins and slows down into a walk.

Finally, Anna makes it to the stables. The place is fairly simple. It was filled with many stalls inside, and each stall had a window that the horses poked their heads out of. The stable also was home of her friend, Jason.

At the moment, the boy was shoveling hay stacks into pyramids. He smiles as he sees Anna walk to the stables. Jason waves, and Anna waves back.

Jason and Anna had been friends since they were little. He had shaggy, dirty blonde hair with bright, blue eyes. He always wore brown leather gloves and a leather jacket to match it. He had a plain white shirt under the jacket, and he wore normal pants. Jason was a naturally born leader, and he was fearless. Always the optimist, he and Anna quickly bonded over their similarities.

"Hey Anna, what's up?" Jason asks, still stacking the hay bales.

Anna shrugs, grabbing a pitchfork, "Elsa's coronation is tomorrow. It'll be the first time I see her in what, thirteen years?"

Jason pauses in stacking the haybales and leans against the pitch fork, "You're going to see Els- I mean, Queen Elsa?"

Anna stacks a haybale, "Yeah, I'm nervous... I mean, she... she locked me out... I can't do this... I'll act sick! I just-!"

Jason grabs Anna's shoulders and looks her right in the eye, "Anna, listen to me. You need to see Els- ahem, Queen Elsa. She is your sister. I know you two can work these things out, and you know deep in your heart that you want to see her. You can't miss your chance to finally reconnect with your sister. Okay?"

Anna nods, and Jason smiles brightly. He steps back, and the two continue to stack the hay bales. Jason and Anna work in silence, but it is a comfortable silence. Jason wipes his forehead as the sun slowly begins to lower. He checks the clock outside of the stable. Anna finishes the last hay bale, and the two of them smile.

"Well, we finished work. What now?" Jason asks.

Anna grins, "Kitchen raid?"

Jason giggles, "Let's do it!"

Anna and Jason race towards the castle, sneaking through a hidden servant passageway. Anna and Jason shush each other, their laughter echoing around them. The mischievious friends finally open the passageway into a small room. The room has a large opening covered by a painting. Anna and Jason slowly push the painting forward, and it swings forward like a door. The two slip out of the room and close the secret opening.

They land in a hallway, and the friends walk to the nearest entrance. Anna peeks her head in and motions a hand to Jason. They slink in, and the hungry friends gaze in awe at the lunch presented on the counter. Delicious open faced sandwiches with cheese, ham, lettuce, and tomatoes on them. Anna and Jason lick their lips. Both of them grab a sandwich and run out of the kitchen.

They eat the sandwich as they run, and the friends giggle as their mouths fill with food. Finally, the two stop at a bench in the painting room. Anna smiles up at her favorite painting, Joan. She stretches, and Jason looks at the clock.

"Anna, I have to go. I had fun, but the general of your army has demanded the horses to be saddled. I'll see you after the coronation tomorrow," Jason wipes his hands on his pants.

Anna nods, "Alright, see you later, Jason."

The time was 6:30 PM. Anna watches as Jason walks out of the painting room, attending to his job. Anna sighs and slinks back to her room. She takes off her white boots, and then she pulls on her slippers. Anna calls for a servant. A young servant walks over to Anna, and she asks politely for a bath to be drawn for her. The servant nods and walks to the bathroom attached to Anna's bedroom. Anna sits on her bed, waiting for the servant to tell her when the bath is ready.

Soon enough, the servant girl comes out and tells Anna it is ready. Anna nods her head and thanks the girl. The servant bows and closes the bedroom door after she leaves. Anna sighs and gets into the bath, letting the warm suds relax her sore muscles. She closes her eyes, slipping into her thoughts.

* * *

_"Anna, why aren't you paying attention?" the teacher asks._

_The seven year old proudly shows her teacher her drawing, "It's me and E'sa!"_

_The teacher slumps his shoulders, "Anna... Stop drawing this... whatever this is!"_

_Anna frowns, "But me and E's-"_

_"Not another word, Anna. Honestly, I can't teach you anything with how distracted you get! Honestly..." the teacher groans in exasperation. _

_Anna pouts, "I'm sorry..."_

_The teacher sighs, "Just continue to read the next two chapters of your textbook."_

_The teach mutters under his breath, "Honestly, I'm starting to think Anna is just a lost cause..."_

_Anna frowns, what's a lost cause? It didn't sound nice, and Anna felt a pang of hurt from the teacher's words. He obviously didn't want Anna to hear what he truely thought, and he didn't think Anna could learn anything he was teaching her. Anna bites her lip, controlling her emotions._

* * *

Anna leaps out of the bath, taking deep breaths of air. She stays still until her heartbeat calms down, and she quickly finishes bathing. After changing into her pajamas, Anna slips into bed. She looks at the night sky. It was currently 10:30, and a small smile grew on her face as familiar colorful lights flowed across the glittering night sky.

"Elsa, the sky is awake... So I'm awake... and we have to play," Anna whispers, feeling sleep overcome her body.

Tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow. Anna would finally see her sister, and she planned on making things right.

* * *

_**A/N: The first (rewritten) Chapter of A Lost Cause. I hope you guys enjoy. I'm so happy you guys are so supportive of the rewrite of A Lost Cause. Thank you so much :) le review time! (Reviews from chapter 25 and Chapter 24 -forgot to do the reviews, but I can do them now-)**_

_**Thepopcornpup: you were right! Rewritten story update! I know, the report was 'defying gravity!' Eh eh, get it? No? *hides in corner***_

_**daisy: that's the spirit! Hope you get better soon! :)**_

_**Princess Hephzi of Arendale: well, all three of you seem very... interesting. Please don't kill me ): take the broccoli instead!**_

_**Galvol76: Chapter rewrite so who knows? So you were both of them! Aha, you were two personalities! Also, your second review, not for a little bit now :) (Rewrite) here is your clumsy taco membership!**_

_**Me: ahem, Anna? We have a new member!**_

_**anna: oh! Everyone aim their tacos in the sky! Launch on 3. 1... 2... 3... **_

_***everyone chucks tacos in air, landing on galvol76***_

_**Anna: you are now an official member of the clumsy tacos!**_

_**galvol76: aww... Thanks! I can't b- *falls on face***_

_**daisy: *pokes galvol76***_

_**Fan-de-caidos-del-mapa: she never does :(**_

_**Frozen123456: thank you! The story hasn't stopped; it just is being rewritten**_

_**Blue artkitty: :) you're not the only one; she is my favorite character, too :P**_

_**Thepopcornpup: thank you so much! I'm glad you support the decision, and my grandpa might come out of the hospital today :3 to your next review, I couldn't handle leaving the story unfinished! That's not fair to you guys, and I want to finish it to the end XD**_

_**AnnaDahl: thanks for being so supportive! Thankfully, my grandpa is coming out of the hospital soon, and I'm sorry you had to go through that. It's pretty stressful. I'll keep that in mind if I need help. I'm still pretty new to writing XD**_

_**Princess Hephzi of Arendale: uh oh, all I can give you are tacos D: how about 500 taco cookies? I mean, it's double chocolate chip cookie dough wrapped in a chocolate chip taco shell! It tastes pretty good I bet :3**_

**_Fan-de-Caidos-del-mapa: I'm not deleting it, just making it better! Sometimes the chapters have to be rewritten to be made better! I'm sorry if you don't want me too, but I need to... :( and it's okay, your English is pretty good :)_**

**_that was all le reviews so make sure to hit that follow/favorite button! If any of you want to make me a cover art for the story that would be amazing! Thank you so much! Stay awesome! Bye! Love you guys! Make sure to hit that review box with a taco!_**

**_~rsbaird_**

**_member of the clumsy tacos_**


	2. Finding A Place Where No One Wants You

Anna snores loudly in her room. The dawn light slowly trickles over her, illuminating the room. The princess's hair sticks out like she was just shocked by electricity, a peculiar pale white streak sticking out amongst the red hair. A knock echoes through the air as a servant, Kai, stands outside of the room.

"Princess Anna?" Kai asks.

Anna snorts and opens her eyes halfway, "Huh, Yeah?"

Kai smiles, "Sorry to wake you, ma'am but..."

"No, no, no. You didn't!" Anna leans on her elbow and yawns, her eyes closing again, "I've been up for hours..."

She snores softly, but her head falls off her elbow, "Who is it?"

"It's still me, ma'am. The gates will open soon. Time to get ready!" Kai says excitedly.

Anna yawns, "Ready for what?"

Kai grins from Anna's tired forgetfullness, "Your sister's coronation, ma'am."

"My sister's corn-eration..." Anna mumbles sleepily.

Kai laughs, walking away from the door. He had to help prepare for the big day. After all, it would be the first time in thirteen years since people were allowed in the castle.

Anna gasps, "It's coronation day!"

She leaps out of her bed and quickly changes almost impossibly fast into the dress prepared for her. She bursts out of her room, startling a maid. Anna giggles and smiles apologetically at the maid before running to the windows. She grins like a child as the maids opens the windows.

Anna even felt happy enough to do something she hadn't done in a really long time. So with a running start, Anna leaped onto the banister and slid down it, her dress making her go even quicker. She hops off as she sees the entrance to the castle, she giggles again.

The excited girl continues to run around the castle, watching servants prepare for the big day. Anna acted like a little kid, singing and jumping on furniture around the castle. Finally, she slides over to the front entrance, gasping as two servants open the gates up. Anna squeals and runs into the court yard, pushing past people and continuing to sing.

Anna laughs in pure joy, feeling the hot summer sun on her face and the wind bringing a cool draft to her. Could it be a more perfect day? She continued to sing, running to the docks. As she sang the last word of her song, a horse bumps into her.

Anna's arms start pinwheeling as she tries and stops herself from falling off the dock. Unfortunately, Anna's clumsiness betrays her, and she falls into a small row boat.

"No, no, no!" Anna says as the boat slides towards the sea.

Anna closes her eyes, waiting for her dress to be ruined, but it never even hits the water. Anna falls deeper into the row boat as a hoof stomps on it. Anna scrambles into an awkward sitting position and throws some sea weed that had gotten on her face off. She glares at the rider.

"Hey!" she says indignantly.

The rider leaps off of their horse and steps into the boat. Anna giggles awkwardly as she sees it's a handsome man. Anna notes that he has auburn hair with large sideburns that looked oddly good on him. He smiled apologetically at her and offered his hand. Anna giggles again and takes his hand, standing up.

"I am so sorry!" he apologizes.

Anna giggles, "No, no, no. It's fine."

Anna blushes, and Hans grins, "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

He bows, and Anna curtsies, "Uh, Princess Anna of Arendelle."

Hans immediately bows, "Your majesty!"

The horse bows, too, sending them tumbling back into the boat. Hans stabilizes himself, hovering over Anna. Anna blushes and grins awkwardly. Hans stands up, offering his hand again. Anna takes it and giggles.

"This is awkward... Not that you're awkward! I'm awkward, you're gorgeous! Wait, what?"

They both stand up and grin at each other. Anna coughs and smiles at him.

"I am so sorry that I hit the new Queen of Arendelle with my horse..." Hans bows again, still inside the boat.

Anna laughs, stepping out of the boat, "Oh, I'm not that princess! If you hit my sister, then yeesh! Ha, no it's just me..."

Hans raises an eyebrow, "Just you?"

"Yeah, just me..." Anna says sadly.

Hans scrunches his eyebrows together at Anna's sudden mood swing. Anna coughs, and grins at smile at each other, and the bells chime. Anna frowns, trying to remember what today is about. Anna gasps.

"Bells... The coronation! I have to go, I'm so sorry! Uh, bye!" Anna runs off, leaving Hans in the boat.

He grins as she leaves, smiling. The horse snorts and waves at Anna. Hans stumbles back as the boat he was standing in falls into the water, flipping him under it. He lifts the boat up and chuckles a little. The prince had met the princess of Arendelle: second in line to the throne.

* * *

Anna takes a deep breath. Elsa's coronation went perfectly, and now, it was time for the party. She looked in the mirror one more time to prepare herself to actually talk to her sister. Her heart swells at the thought of talking to Elsa. She smiles and waits for her cue from Kai.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle..." she hears from behind the door.

Anna takes a deep breath, grinning again. It was time for her to go on the stage.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle!" Kai announces.

Anna stumbles out of the room and finds herself in the front of a large crowd. She walks over to the left of the stage and waves awkwardly. One lady waves at her, and she feels two hands moving her. She turns to see Kai pushing her on the stage right next to Elsa. She takes a step away from Elsa, feeling a little awkward.

"Here? Oh, okay..." Anna rambles.

Kai walks off the stage, and the music starts. Anna turns away from Elsa, feeling awkward. Elsa glances over at Anna, smiling. Anna clears her throat and tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Elsa smiles softly at Anna's awkward action.

"Hi," Elsa says softly.

Anna blinks and turns towards Elsa in surprise, "Hi? Hi me?"

Elsa giggles, "You look beautiful."

"Oh, you look beautifuller... wait, not fuller! More... More beautiful!" Anna rambles out.

Elsa chuckles again, "Thank you..."

The sisters turn towards the coronation party, a comfortable silence falling over them. Elsa sighs, looking at all the dancers.

"So... This is what a party looks like," Elsa says.

Anna grins, "It's a lot warmer than I thought it would be!"

Elsa nods in agreement, "What's that amazing smell?"

Anna and Elsa both poke their noses in the air, "Chocolate!"

They giggle and smile at each other. Anna opens her mouth to say something else, but a man resembling a weasel bows before Elsa. Anna closes her mouth and smiles politely at him.

"Your majesty, the duke of Weaseltown," Kai announces.

"It's Weselton! Ahem, Weselton, Your Majesty," the duke says.

He coughs and continues what he was going to say, "As your closest partner in trade, I think it is only right that I should be the first one to ask you to dance."

The duke starts dancing crazily, his limbs flailing around like there was a fly he was trying to swat away. He finally bows, holding his hand up to Elsa. Unfortunately, the dancing had made his wig flip upward, still somehow connected to his head. Anna and Elsa cover their mouths, giggling quietly as they stare at his bald head.

Elsa clears her throat, trying to get rid of her laughter, "I'm honored, but I don't dance. Although... my sister does."

Anna smiles, "Yeah... Wait, what?!"

The duke smiles, "Excellent!"

He grabs Anna's hand and drags her on the dance floor. Elsa giggles, mouthing "sorry" to Anna. Anna winces as the duke steps on her foot. He starts asking questions about Arendelle and about the gates.

"I honestly know nothing about why the gates closed," Anna answers.

The duke frowns, "Interesting..."

He grabs her hand, smiling at Anna. Anna glares at her sister playfully as the Duke spins and dips her to the ground. He pulls her back up and raises his hand above his head so he resembles a chicken.

"Like a chicken with the face of a monkey, I fly!" he says.

Anna blushes as other people start staring at them. She quickly stops paying attention to the crowd as the duke steps on her foot again. She sees her sister giggling at her, and Anna pouts playfully. Elsa continues to giggle, but she hides it behind her gloved hand. The duke finally lets Anna go, and she hobbles over to the stage hopping on one foot while grabbing the other. Elsa continues to laugh, smiling at Anna.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asks.

Anna giggles, "I've never been better..."

Anna stares at Elsa, smiling at her, "I wish that it could always be like this."

Elsa smiles back at Anna, "Me, too."

Her grin fades, turning into a saddened expression, "But it can't."

"Why not, I mean-" Anna starts.

"It just can't!" Elsa snaps at Anna, turning away from her.

Anna feels a lump in her throat, "E... Excuse me for a moment..."

Anna walks off the stage, never glancing back at Elsa. She doesn't notice the guilt filled gaze of Elsa watching her. Anna sniffles, looking at the ground. Elsa didn't want to be friends. Elsa really only does think of Anna as the spare. She gasps as someone bumps into her, sending her plummeting to the ground. Except, she doesn't hit the ground. Instead, she is met with the kind eyes of Hans.

"Glad I caught you," Hans says, putting his drink on a servant's platter as the servant passes by.

"Hans..." Anna says dreamily.

He smiles, leading them into the dance. Anna smiles at him, the hurt from Elsa's words still fresh in her mind. She sighs, looking at the handsome prince before her. She grins at him as the dance ends. He bows and grabs her hand.

"Come, I want to talk to you somewhere more private," Hans smiles.

Anna smiles back, "Okay, follow me. I know a place that we can go. No one should be on the balconies."

* * *

"Anna, will you marry me?" Hans grabs Anna's hand and bends down on one knee.

Anna gasps and smiles, "Can I say something crazy? Yes!"

Hans smiles and hugs her, "This is fantastic!"

Anna giggles, "Yeah! I guess love at first sight does happen!"

Hans twirls her around and grabs her hand. The two lovebirds climb down from the waterfall and walk towards the castle, hand in hand. Before they could get married, they needed Elsa's blessing. Anna sighs happily as they come back into the ballroom. Hans smiles and follows behind Anna as she weaves through the crowd. Finally seeing Elsa, she grins and pushes next to her.

"Elsa, I mean Your Majesty! It's me again, er Anna," Anna says, Hans stepping beside her.

Elsa bows to the delegates she was talking to and turns towards Anna and Hans. She smiles and waits for them to speak.

"We would like you blessing-" they both giggle.

Anna grabs Hans's arm, "Of our marriage!"

Elsa takes a step back, "Marriage?"

Anna grins, "Yes!"

Elsa blinks in disbelief, "I'm sorry. I am confused."

"Well we haven't worked all the details out ourselves," Anna rambles.

We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then... Wait. Would we live here?" Anna rambles and turns towards Hans.

"Here? Absolutely!" Hans smiles.

"Anna..." Elsa says.

"Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us..." Anna says, not hearing Elsa.

"What? No, no, no, no, no," Elsa frowns.

"Of course we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must..." Anna smiles.

"Wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married," Elsa says clearly and loud enough that Anna stops talking.

Anna looks at Elsa "Wait, what?"

Elsa glances at the ballroom door, "May I talk to you, please. Alone."

Anna frowns and links arms with Hans, "No. Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us."

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met," Elsa says sternly.

Anna growls, "You can if it's true love."

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" Elsa rolls her eyes.

"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out.," Anna fires back.

Elsa looks at Anna, clearly hurt, "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me."

Hans turns towards Elsa as she starts to leave, "Your Majesty, if I may ease your-"

Elsa glares at him icily, "No, you may not. And I-I think you should go."

She turns towards the guards, "The party is over. Close the gates."

The guards bow and salute her, "Yes, Your Majesty."

Anna gasps and runs up to Elsa, "What? Elsa, no. No, wait!"

The redhead grabs Elsa's hand, but Elsa's glove slips off. Anna bites her lip and holds the glove close to her. Elsa turns around fearfully, her hand close to her chest.

"Give me my glove!" Elsa says fearfully.

Anna feels tears come to her eyes, "Elsa, please. Please. I can't live like this anymore."

Elsa's face becomes twisted in pain, "Then leave."

Anna gasps and drops the glove in hurt. Elsa didn't want her. Just like everyone else in this castle, Elsa wanted her gone. Anna was the screw up, the spare, the embarrassment. She looks at Elsa, tears streaming down her face.

"Fine. I will leave," Anna says tightly.

Elsa becomes regretful, "Anna, wait. I didn't me-"

"No, you're right. I mean," Anna chuckles darkly, "Who wants a spare? A messup. No one, Elsa. Nobody does. I know that, and I know you don't want me here. I'll leave, and you can be the queen of Arendelle."

Elsa feels tears come to her eyes, "Anna, don't..."

Anna glares at Elsa icily, "Goodbye, your majesty."

The auburn princess runs past Elsa and slams open the doors. She hears Elsa's and Hans's calls, but she ignores them. Instead, she runs to the stables and sees her friend, Jason. She stops next to him.

"Jason, my horse. Now," Anna orders.

Jason looks at her, clearly bewildered, "Anna, are you ok-"

Anna stops him, "No questions, just give me my horse. That's an order."

Jason looks at her sadly and runs towards her horse, Sommerbris. He quickly prepares the horse with a small sack full of food and a blanket. Jason puts the saddle on the horse and brings the horse to Anna. She quickly climbs on the horse and smiles sadly at Jason.

"I won't be coming back," she says.

Jason looks at the ground sadly, "I figured something like that."

Anna places a hand on his shoulder, and he looks up at her, "Thanks for being my friend, Jason. Please, watch out for Elsa..."

He nods, tears in his eyes, "Here, take my jacket. It's cold during the night.

"Thank you," she puts the leather jacket on over her coronation dress and flicks the reigns of Sommerbris. The horse neighs and gallops towards the fjord and crosses the bridge. She looks back at Arendelle's castle one last time.

"Goodbye forever, Elsa. I guess we can't build a snowman... Ever..." Anna says sadly.

She turns back towards the paved paths of Arendelle. Anna was actually leaving. At long last, the spare was gone, but was that really a good thing?

* * *

_**A/N: I know, it took a while to update! But look how long it is! I mean, almost 3,000 words! Woo! Finished this while I was sick so let's hope it's okay XD Alright, le review time!**_

_**thepopcornpup: Thank you! Don't worry that was a little OZ, but I bet it will defy gravity someday! Eh? No? Okay then! *gets hit with a tomato* What, no tacos?**_

_**Lelo: Boom, done!**_

_**Galvol76: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter (it took forever XD) Will this help you through the rest of it :P (plus more chapters to come :D) Aw, you made my day!**_

_**Galvol76 (2): Yes. Yes you are :P**_

_**Thanks for all le reviews! Reviews are awesome! Thanks for le support! Alright, tacos for everyone! Thank yous! Make sure to leave a follow/favorite and hit that review box with a taco! Love ya guys! Stay awesome! Bye!  
**_

_**~rsbaird**_

_**Member of le clumsy tacos :D**_


	3. Kingdom of Isolation

Elsa feels a sense of dread fill her as Anna runs out of the castle. She chases after her sister until Elsa sees Anna burst through the main gates on her horse. Elsa stumbles to a stop as Anna's fleeting form gets farther and farther away. Hans stops behind her, catching his breath. The queen's heart fills with agony as Anna runs away.

"Are you okay, Your Majesty?" Hans asks.

Elsa straightens her back and puts on her facade of concealing her feelings, "I am perfectly fine, Prince Hans. Now, excuse me... I- I need to get back to the castle."

Elsa stumbles past Hans, grief making her heart ache. She walks back into the ballroom, seeing that the party had ended as she had ordered. Elsa feels tears fill her eyes and looks at the ground. There, on the ground, was the glove Anna had ripped off of her hand.

Elsa picks it up and looks at it with tears streaming down her face. She had hurt Anna. Finally, Elsa had driven the only person she cared about away. The blonde now had lost the only hope she had for a better future. She crumples to the floor and lands on her knees, the glove gripped tightly in her bare hand. Elsa sobs, her grief overcoming any inhibitions to conceal her emotions.

The snow queen looks at the glove, wishing she had taken back all she had said to Anna. _'You finally did it, Elsa. You drove your own sister away. Why am I so messed up?' _The girl gasps as the glove quickly freezes over. She glares at the ice on the glove, feeling a rage she had never felt before. _'These powers are the reason I had to be away from Anna... All these powers ever did was tear my family apart. There's nothing left that I care about.' _

Elsa growls and crushes the glove in a tight grip, the ice shattering off it. She gets off the ground and throws the glove down onto the deserted floor. Elsa grabs her cape and walks out of the ballroom angrily. With a swoop of the cape, a cold wind shuts the ballroom doors behind her.

The rage still filling her heart, Elsa walks to one of the abandoned towers of the castles. She climbs up it until she finally gets to the top of it and looks out to the northern lights. Elsa grips the edges of the window and the northern lights reflect off her red eyes.

"Nothing more to hold me back, no fear to keep my powers in check!" Elsa sings softly into the air.

She rips the pins out of her bun, making the black hair fall into a large braid. She quickly sweeps her bangs up out of her eyes and glares into the night sky. She rips off her other glove and takes a deep breath. She brings her hands together and focuses. A magical force spurts out of them into the night sky outside of the castle, and Elsa grins as the magical blast turns into ice snowflakes.

"You may have left your home, but I won't let you go," she sings into the night as the ice snowflakes fall around her.

Elsa bites her lip, tears streaming down her face, "Anna, please come home..."

Elsa collapses, the northern lights illuminating her as she sobs, her head hanging out the window. Her black hair turns back to its normal platinum blonde color, and her eyes change back to a soft ice blue. The queen sobs, the snowflakes glittering around her. Truly, Elsa lived in a kingdom of isolation.

* * *

Anna flicks the reigns of her horse, and Sommerbris gallops even faster. She follows the path out of the town and finds herself in the forest of Arendelle. Sommerbris continues through the forest, Anna looking around at the moonlit forest. She takes a deep breath and looks around for a place to rest. The ginger princess flicks the reigns, urging Sommerbris to move.

The horse obeys, and they continue through the forest, no destination in mind. Anna scans for a place to stop and sleep. After a few hours, Anna sees a clearing ahead of her horse. She flicks the reigns, and they quickly arrive at the clearing. Anna ties the reigns of Sommerbris around a nearby tree and sets up her camp. She takes out her sleeping mat and blanket. Bunching up Jason's jacket, she sets her head on it.

Anna yawns and pulls the blanket over her tired body. She looks at the night sky one last time before falling asleep. Right before sleep claims her, she mutters out one more thing.

"Look... The sky is awake... so we have to play..." Anna mumbles and closes her eyes.

**}~-O-~{**

Anna groans, feeling sunlight penetrate through her closed eyelids. She feels someone or something prod in her in the side, and she grunts angrily. Anna swats blindly at the source of the thing poking her, but she hits nothing. Anna feels another prod against her side, and she sits up, opening her eyes to blearily glare at whoever or whatever was ruining her sleep.

"What the heck is your pro-" Anna starts.

She blinks again as she sees a large man hovering over her. He wore a large knit sweater and a beanie. The man had a beard, and he looked very frightening. Well, except for the large smile on his face and the kind expression he had on his face.

"Uh..." Anna stutters.

The large man smiles compassionately, "What is a fair maiden doing out in the forest alone, hm? Do you need help, ya?"

Anna smiles weakly, "I... I, uhm... I ran away... I wasn't wanted so I left..."

"You poor dear... Where are my manners, ya? My name is Oaken..." Oaken helps Anna up.

The redheaded princess realizes that Oaken probably will be able to recognize her name. Thinking for a moment, Anna decides to use her aunt's name. Oaken shouldn't be able recognize her with that name, right? The last thing Anna needed was for someone to send her back to the castle.

Anna awkwardly rubs her arm, "Uh, Lily..."

Oaken grins, "So, Lily, where do you plan on going? You must have a plan, ya?"

"Er... Actually, this was kind of a last minute thing... I didn't really plan this out..." Anna mumbles embarrassingly.

Oaken smiles at the princess, "I have a proposition for you, Lily. If you work for me until you figure a plan out, I will let you stay in the stables of my shop, ya? Of course, you will get paid. Sound good, ya?"

Anna smiles, "Thank you! I would love to work for you. Oh, Oaken, you are so kind!"

The redhead wraps the burly man in a warm hug, smiling happily. Oaken grins and hugs her back. He looks over at Sommerbris and raises an eyebrow at Anna.

"Is that your horse, ya?" Oaken asks.

Anna smiles, "Yes. His name is Sommerbris..."

Oaken nods, "Okay, bring Sommerbris and all your things with you. Follow me to my shop so we can get started with your first day of work, ya?"

The redhead grins and rolls up her mat. She quickly stuffs all her things in the bag, including Jason's jacket. She runs over to Sommerbris and places her stuff on the saddle. Quickly, Anna hops onto the saddle and uses the reigns to lead Sommerbris to Oaken.

The large man smiles at the horse and pats its head. Oaken turns around and walks over to a horse that was tied to a sleigh. Oaken hops into the sleigh and flicks the reigns. Anna follows behind Oaken as he and his horse head onto a path in the forest.

Anna grins as Oaken continues on the path. She had the luck of meeting a kind merchant who would take her in until she had a plan. The princess continues to trail behind Oaken. Finally, they arrive at a cozy shop with a sign in the front that read 'Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna.'

Oaken unties his horse and leads it to the stable beside the shop. Anna hops off her horse and leads Sommerbris to the stable, too. He ties up the horse in one of the stalls, and Anna is reminded of Jason. He had always taken care of the horses.

She handed the reigns to Oaken who had finally tied up his horse. The burly man turns around and leads Sommerbris to another stall and ties him up. Oaken comes out of the stall and clasps his hands together.

"So what is my first job?" Anna asks.

Oaken smiles, "First, change into these clothes, ya?"

The man hands Anna a fresh simple dress, and she smiles at him appreciatively, "Thank you."

He smiles and points to an empty stall, "Change in there, ya?"

Anna nods and heads over to the stall. She changes out of the uncomfortable coronation dress into the comfortable clothes that Oaken handed her. She sighs and walks back to Oaken.

Oaken grins, "They fit beautifully, dear. Would you like to see your sleeping quarters, ya?"

Anna nods, "Yes, please."

Anna grabs her stuff off her horse and stuffs the coronation dress into it. She turns back to Oaken, and he motions for her to follow him. Anna shrugs and places the bag over her shoulder. She follows behind the man to a ladder. He climbs up it, and the redhead follows behind him. Anna smiles, seeing that it leads up to a small platform with a bed, furnace, and a fireplace.

"It's amazing!" Anna says.

Oaken grins, "This will be where you sleep, ya?"

The platform had a worn red carpet and was built on top of the stalls of the horses. Anna could even hear them neighing. She smiles, the platform had an open wall which let her see down into the actual stables.

She turns back to Oaken, "What's my first job?"

Oaken smiles and motions for her to follow again. Anna shrugs and places her things beside the bed. She climbs down the ladder and follows Oaken inside the trading post. He hands her a knife.

"What do I do with this?" Anna asks, holding the knife carefully.

Oaken grins and grabs something out of an ice box, "You will be learning how to make lutefisk, ya?"

Anna giggles, "Sounds easy enough."

Oaken grins and places a large fish in front of Anna. Her eyes get large, and her nose crinkles up from the smell. Oaken smiles and leaves the room.

"Have fun, dear! Remember, slice the fish and put it in the jars with the vinegar!"

Anna gulps, staring at the large fish before her, "Oh, boy..."

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the support :3 it's awesome! I am on spring break so more time to update! Woop! Anywho, time to answer le reviews! :3**_

_**thepopcornpup: *hands a tissue* some things you just have to let go. Get it? Let it go! :3 Dang it, I used your pun! That was pretty wicked of me ;) *shares taco with you* thank yous :)**_

_**FrozenFairyTales: Thank you! It turns out good (I hope... Future me may say differently XD)**_

_**Wanli8970: yeah, it is more planned out XD that's a pretty good idea... Maybe I'll use it :) thank you for that :P**_

_**C: thanks! I will try to update quickly XD**_

_**Guest: *hands over a cat* this will finish the look with your maniacal laughter. Just remember to feed it and groom it! Thank you! I am planning some new surprises :) **_

_**Kathy22334: thank you! I am glad you like the rewrite! Wow... Someone stocked with me through all that? I know, I don't want to be cliché with my thank you, but that means a lot! Okay, thank you so much :) You can totally become a clumsy taco!**_

_**Anna: *ahem* everyone stand around the giant taco**_

_***all clumsy taco members stand around the large soft taco***_

**_Anna: our newest member is being initiated! Please welcome Kathy22334!_**

**_All: clumsy tacos for life!_**

**_*kathy22334 fall onto taco from the window and it explodes onto everyone*_**

**_galvol76: tacos! *licks face*_**

**_Daisy: *pokes kathy22334*_**

**_You are now a member :) congratulations! _**

**_Frostbite: thank you! I am glad I got you interested again! I don't know... Does it seem kind of OZ? ;) Thepopcornpup and I have been doing Frozen and wicked quotes since the first version of this story so that's why XD_**

**_Thank you guys so much for le reviews! Please leave your support by following/favoriting and hitting that review box with a taco! Love you guys! Stay awesome! Bye!_**

**_~rsbaird_**

**_member of a clumsy taco :)_**


End file.
